


Quizás

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Sacrifice, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Cinco meses y dos semanas de entrenamiento, de esperanzas vanas repetidas hasta la saciedad por Snape. "Puedes vencerlo". Y ese deseo que ninguno había verbalizado en voz alta, pero que latía entre ellos desde la primera vez que se habían besado: "Vencerás y sobrevivirás"





	Quizás

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble muy corto inspirado por un fanart de Tripperfunster: https://www.deviantart.com/tripperfunster/gallery/?catpath=/
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece. Ni Snape ni Harry ni el mundo mágico ni tampoco la tragedia de la historia.

__

 

 

_Más allá de este lugar de ira y llantos_

_donde yace el horror de la sombra,_

_la amenaza de los años_

_me halla, y me hallará sin temor._

_(Invictus, William Ernest Henley)_

**QUIZÁS**

Y quizás era el silencio.

O la respiración acompasada que rasgaba la oscuridad de la habitación. Quizás era el calor, la piel, el cuerpo de Severus contra el suyo en la cama.

Puede que fuera la sensación inminente de que era el principio del final. La certeza implacable de que, después de esa noche, no quedaría mundo para él. Ni aire. Ni recuerdos. Ni Severus.

Cinco meses y dos semanas de entrenamiento, de esperanzas vanas repetidas hasta la saciedad por Snape. "Puedes vencerlo". Y ese deseo que ninguno había verbalizado en voz alta, pero que latía entre ellos desde la primera vez que se habían besado: "Vencerás y sobrevivirás"

Quizás era eso. O quizás todo aquello que quedaba por decir, por experimentar, por vivir.

Pero lo cierto era que Harry no podía dormir. No quería dormir. Se apretó un poco más contra Snape e imaginó un futuro brillante, todas las posibilidades: la celebración del final de la guerra, su graduación, su primer trabajo, una vida entera con Severus. Buscó en su mente todos los detalles, saboreándolos, atesorándolos. Vivió mil existencias en un segundo. Porque sabía que vencería, pero que todas esas perspectivas se desvanecerían con la luz del día. Que nunca llegaría a vivirlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Alegría, alegría xD


End file.
